Fantasmal1
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: Fantasmal es una historia dramatica sobre la posible muerte de shun o su supervivencia, claro yo amo los finales felices tambien es un romance entre shun y sierto rubio.Es Slach o yaoi si no te gusta el genero no lo leeas , si eres menor tampoco gracias
1. Chapter 1

**Fantasmal , especial para oliver espectro y para el marton de terror TERMINADO**

Fantasmal

Disque terror

capitulo uno de dos

Una fantasía macabra , un mal sueño... eso , solo era eso ¿verdad?

Porque la vida no es solo blanco o negro o gris, la vida es un escaparate de colores,¿no es así, entonces que mundo era aquel fragmento de angustia que se alzaba como el everest y sin embargo lo hundía peligrosamente en la desesperación,

Shun camino y topo con algo era una barrera invisible, uno cristal tal vez, Shun escucho voces

Todo a sido algo terrible mejor que lo tomemos con calma-dijo Saori en tono consolador

¿Calma? ¿cómo me pides calma? el esta... esta...- Ikki gritaba como loco y Hyoga lo abrazo para evitar que se fuera contra ella

Yo también lo estoy sufriendo Ikki, todos sufrimos por el

¿Que es lo que hay que tomar con calma?

Ikki, Hyoga, amigos que pasa, por quien sufren tanto, acaso hay algo que no me han  
Dicho?-Murmuro Shun Pero debía de ser un murmullo muy bajito porque nadie contesto , simplemente llanto, un llanto largo y permanente

Shun miro a su alrededor , donde estaba Seiya , lo ultimo que recordaba era el inframundo Hades pero , ¿donde estaba Seiya? – pensó el

Vamos debemos tratar de descansar, mañana iremos todos al hospital

Hospital? Seiya el esta en el hospital porque yo no me entere tal ves estube inconciente mucho tiempo , no recuerdo pensó todos caminaban a sus cuartos , todos en un silencio expectante que causaba gran angustia

Shun les siguió... les vio entrar en sus cuartos tan acongojados que simplemente parecían estar demasiado procupados .Saori abrio el cuarto de seiya y y se quedo parada en la puerta con una onda tristes reflejada en su rostro, se le cayeron dos lagrimas. Shun iba a decir algo pero no se atrevió ella entro y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Ikki entro y al parecer echo llave a su puerta porque se escucho el cerrojo y luego una botella que se estrellaba contra la pared ¿Ikki estaba tomando? Shun trago saliva preferible no ir a averiguarlo, Shiryu se metió en su cuarto justo cerro la puerta cuando Shun pasaba por alli se empezó a escuchar la regadera

Shun llego a su cuarto antes del de Hyoga y se detuvo ¿cerrado?¿por qué mi cuarto tiene llave , es que lo cerré sin darme cuenta? y ¿ahora que hago?¿dónde me voy a dormir?

Shun miro atrás de si, Ikki se estaba emborrachando , Siryu estaba bañándose la habitación de Shun estaba con llave y aunque probablemente la habitación de Seiya este vacía , Saori se había metido a llorarlo a solas...mmmm... Ya se me dormiré en el cuarto de Hyoga al fin y al cabo somos muy buenos amigos no se va a enojar con migo.

Shun se fue al cuarto y toco pero no abrieron ,respiro hondo y el abrió la puerta al aprecer Hyoga ya estaba dormido, hay y no tengo mi pijama, creoq ue lo mejor es dormirme en ropa interior

¿Hyoga te molesta que me duerma en tu cama en ropa interior?- Preguntó en voz muy bajita y mas rojo que un tomate-Hyoga no abrió los ojos pero sonrió y suspiro si duérmete a mi lado Shun. 

Shun se quito casi todo menos los bóxer y se metió en la cama. Estaba intentando acomodarse cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de Hyoga a su alrededor y lo apretaron fuertemente..Shun suspiro y se le quedo mirando a Hyoga muy calladito...

Supongo que no hay nada malo e que me abrace ¿somos amigos no ?además yo siento tanto frió , estoy calientito así- pensó y se quedo dormido

A la mañana siguiente abrió los ojos y estaba solito escucho la regadera, y se puso de pie camino hasta el baño se veia la cortina cerrada y trasparente Hyoga hera tan bello, su fisico era perfecto y aprita tan bien en las noche

Shun ...

Si Hyoga?

Anoche te soñe, te tenia en mis brazos y yo..yo...

#O.O# hay no se si deba escuchar eso Hyoga.. solo tengo 14 años ...

Shun murmuro Hyoga antes de que en la puerta se escucharan unos fuertes toquidos

Hyoga date prisa o nos iremos sin ti- Grito Ikki Hyoga Abrió de golpe la cortina y respondio

ya voy

Hyogaaaaaaaa...O\\\\\\\O 

Shun iba a quitarse del camino pero... Hyoga solo lo atravesó y salió de allí- Shun estaba pasmado Hyoga acababa de pasar a través de el ¿porque ,como? 

Dedicado especialmente a oliver espectro lamento mucho que no haya podido volver a jugar Val me dijo que ya liberaste mis personajes , me siento tan triste de haberte quedado mal por eso te dedico este fic a ti Oli espero que no estes enojado con migo   
Cariños Ara


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

Shun no lo entendía como era posible, es que acaso esto era un mal sueño, solo eso , sino como es que Hyoga lo atravesó?¿? acaso no lo vio? Pero aun si no te ven la gente no debe poder atravesarte ¿verdad? Pensó lleno de angustia, además anoche sentí que me apretabas , lo sentí ¿ como me apretabas si no me sentías como? 

Entonces Shun se lleno de sentimiento y por un segundo su cosmos brillo levemente

Hyoga estoy aquí!- grito desesperadamente – para su sorpresa Hyoga volteo y entorno los ojos como si en verdad lo mirara

Hyoga alzo la mano como si intentara tocar algo ,realmente había visto por un segundo una fantasmal silueta un rostro y un cuerpo casi traslucidos ¿acaso estaba enloqueciendo ? el sabia que esa persona que amaba no estaba allí ¿verdad?

Hyoga puedes verme realmente estoy aquí con tigo... pero Shun sintió que la mirada de Hyoga se distraía, como si de pronto lo dejara de mirar pero las personas no desaparecen y reaparecen como flacazos de luz.

Hyoga se puso pálido su mirada increíblemente triste-Se que no estas aquí , aun así...Shun mi querido Shun no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, nadie puede Shun, querido Shun...¿Como era posible? Shun no podía entenderlo ,mas bien no quería entenderlo, entonces Seiya esta en el hospital pero su cuarto esta abierto ¿¿por qué el mío tiene llave?Hyoga y yo dormimos juntos hablábamos en el baño o ¿es que solo el pensaba en voz alta y yo contestaba a sus ideas sin que me escuchara?

Shun salió al cuarto-Ikki salgo en un segundo no te atrevas a irte sin mi- Grito el rubio  
El joven de ojos verdes quiso acariciar a Hyoga a quien le traicionaba una lagrima fugitiva. Pero no pudo porque su mano lo atravesó sin embargo Hyoga se llevo la mano a la mejilla

Aun te siento mi Shun  
Porque estoy aquí con tigo Hyoga -dijo Shun con un tono desesperado y triste  
Shun sintió que Hyoga ponía su mano sobre la suya aunque en realidad la ponía sobre su mejilla, eso no le importaba Shun le sentía, le sentía tan bien

Shun si estuvieras aquí conmigo yo .. yo...

Hyoga ya nos vamos vengas o no- grito Ikki muy molesto-Hyoga se puso de pie y se fue a de nuevo al baño para tomar de allí algo de colonia del botiquín tras el espejo, el humo del agua caliente aun estaba por toda la habitación. Hyoga escribió algo en el vidrio empañado y se marcho corriendo rápidamente se cambio y Shun se acerco al espejo para mirar lo que había escrito.

TE AMO SHUN

Shun se estremeció y callo de rodillas llorando, sobretodo porque en ese vidrio empañado no se reflejaba ni siquiera un borroso reflejo Hyoga salió corriendo y Shun se puso de pie deseaba tanto ser escuchado su cosmos brillo suavemente de nuevo y escribió algo con su dedo en el vidrio

YO TE AMO TAMBIEN HYOGA 

Entonces escucho un auto que arrancaba, un segundo y se habían ido, ahajándolo a el o al menos a su fantasma en casa. Shun se sintió desolado, se tiro en la cama de Hyoga y comenzó a llorar después de un rato camino por la casa y se pero frente a su cuarto trato de girar la manija de la puerta pero no pudo,¿? Porque anoche si la gire?

Tal ves sea porque anoche no dudaba que pudiese girarla y hoy tras de lo que me enterado... pensándolo bien ¿por qué Hyoga a veces me siente y a veces no?  
Porque no me vio en el baño y por un segundo pareció que me mirara? Shun suspiro y camino a través de la puerta. Si amenos recordara que paso, pero no lo recuerdo.

Shun se sentó en la cama y sintió un irrefrenable deseo de escuchar música, música hermosa que lo hicieran olvidar sus turbaciones con decisión se puso de pie y tomo su disco favorito y lo puso a todo volumen 

Varias horas después

El auto de Saori llego a la mansión y todos se quedaron de piedra era como si estuvieran estáticos en el momento..Ikki reacciono primero corrió al cuarto de Shun y lo abrió de una patada(Ikki es tan sutil) corrió al tocadiscos y saco el disco con brusquedad.

Hermano no lo rompas es mi favorito –

Grito Shun olvidándose de su condición ikki volteo y se quedo pálido , había visto a Shun en un flashaso que se desvaneció un segundo después  
Shun callo de rodillas al suelo, llorando Hyoga iba tras el-Ikki cálmate seguro Shun tenia el aparato programado, aunque la puerta tenia llave , seguro por eso se escuchaba

Era su música favorita-Sollozó a Shun se le partió el alma deseo jamás haber dicho nada se hincó delante de Ikki y le dijo muy suavemente:

Hermano mayor ya no llores rompe el disco si quieres deberás no me enojare- dijo muy triste Shun pero nuevamente Shun no fue visto ni escuchado.

¿Porque por que a veces si y a veces no?-Simplemente no acababa de entender 

Hyoaga puso su mano en su hombro -deja de preocuparte solo un segundo

No entiendes Hyoga siento la precedía de Shun en la casa , la siento seguido y además hace un momento creí verlo y gritarme que no rompiera su disco favorito. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco

Shun no pudo evitar sonreír , no hermano no estas loco , yo te grite justo eso y me viste eso es bueno , yo estoy aquí y me sientes. Me siento contento por eso.

Te entiendo esta mañana a mi me pareció ver y oír a Shun diciendo que estaba aquí , pero sabes bien de donde venimos y sabemos que no es posible- dijo Hyoga tristemente poniendo un brazo sobre su hombro- eso no te vuelve mas loco que yo , es solo que lo extrañamos demasiado.

Shun trago saliva y quiso salir corriendo pero sentía tanta ira, estaba tan enojado además la puerta se vio de pronto cerrada con los mirones de momento Saori y Shiryu

Shun apretó las manos y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a arrojar cosas todo lo que encontraba , zapatos , jarrones almohadas , cojines ,algunos les pegaban en la cabeza a los extrañados y asustados presentes , Saori no pudo evitar gritar , la noche había invadido todo el lugar y estaba oscuro , nadie había prendido la luz de pronto el cosmos de Shun brillo nuevamente :

Son todos unos tontos yo aun estoy aquí!-grito esta ves no hubo dudas todos lo vieron , aunque nadie se atrevió a decir que aquel destello de cosmos rosa rodeaba la silueta de un Shun semitransparente que se desvaneció al momento junto con todo su coraje

Ni siquiera Shun sabia bien como pero había aparecido fuera de la casa y estaba en su lugar favorito del jardín , era el sitio al que quería ir después de todo ¿? Aunque no se explicaba como había llegado allí-

Esta bien – dijo Saori , todos estamos cansados , mañana buscaremos una explicación a esto yo por mi parte me retiro , dijo y se fue corriendo al cuarto de Seiya donde se encerró de nuevo. Shiryu por su parte camino en silencio a la puerta y se fue a su cuarto 

Ikki se puso de pie y se le quedo viendo a Hyoga-¿esto... no me lo explico, cres que el ya este, bueno que el sea un fantasma? 

No Ikki eso no puede ser –todo debe poder explicarse de alguna forma mañana encontraresmos una respuesta veras , hoy estamos todos muy cansados

Si debe ser eso, yo creo que me regresare al hospital-

Ikki es muy tarde...

no me importa dijo el moreno y se marcho

Hyoga por su parte se fue a su cuarto

Shun mi Shun el no puede , no debe ser un fantasma , no es justo- dijo tragando saliva mientras entraba al baño de prisa abrió el agua caliente y comenzó a desvestirse , entonces el vidrio empeso a empañarse de nuevo y los mensajes escritos aquella mañana reaparecieron

TE AMO SHUN

YO TE AMO TAMBIEN HYOGA.

Esta ves Hyoga sintió un frió en su cuerpo que jamás había sentido antes ni aun en el día mas frió de Siberia , ni aun en el ataúd de hielo de su maestro Hyoga había tenido tal sensación de frió y angustia dentro de si. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Bueno se que prometí que solo serian dos capítulos pero solo e podido escribir 3 hojas mas este jueves así que mañana pongo las ultimas tres esto convierte este fic en un fic de 3 capítulos , ( es que ya me di cuanta de que si lo hago de dos sacrifico calidad , por ahorrar cantidad y eso no quiero que pase)lamento mucho que eso pase , recuerden que yo amo los finales felices y no estoy dispuesta a escribir una tragedia por muy terror que esto sea jajjaa lo que me da tristeza es que Oliver no ha venido a ver el fic ,¿tas muy enojado con migo ? bueno espero que lo leas y te guste, a las personas que me dejaron nota quiero decirles que estoy muy feliz de que les guste , me gusta levantar sensaciones espero ver que reaccion les causa esto ,recuerden que con migo poco es lo que parece sobretodo en esta situación jajjaja Cariños Ara


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 final

El cielo nublado y casi oscuro se resplandeció con un relámpago luminoso y se estremeció con un rugido celestial . Las nubes oscuras que acecinaban los últimos rayos de sol se vieron descubiertas en su sangrienta labor, porque la tormenta eléctrica dejo traslucir los rayos rojos encendidos tras ellas

Shun alzo la vista y por instinto quiso buscar refugio y corrió , corrió sin darse cuenta por el patio hasta su lugar favorito para refugiarse

Hyoga en su habitación también corrió sin poderlo evitar, se puso lo primero de ropa que encontró y fue a dar al patio, la lluvia empezó a caer feroz pero al rubio no lo importo caminar bajo ella una ves que sus pasos se desaceleraron.

Shun estas realmente entre nosotros como un fantasma , me amas y yo a ti , pero ¿por qué no estas donde debieras ? Shun si tan solo pudiera hablar con tigo , no entiendo porque no puedo verte normalmente o hablarte ¿por qué estaban en tu cuarto tan enojado? –Pensó mientras caminaba , las gotas frías caían sobre el como lagrimas heladas de su propio corazón angustiado.

Entonces lo vio era Shun o al menos una silueta parecida a la de el que aparecía con la electricidad de la tormenta y se apagaba con el rugir de los cielos, sentado sobre su banca favorita en el kiosco mas apartado del lugar parecía que lloraba. su figura plateada y blanquecina no tenia el color de su ropa.

Shun estas aquí realmente- dijo Hyoga al acercarse al kiosco – déjate ver por favor-

Shun reacciono ante eso, estaba lleno de un sentimiento mitad tristeza mitad coraje por no haber sido visto mas que en contadas ocasiones, por no ser siempre escuchado sino solo de ves en cuando.

¿Dejarme ver ? e intentado que me vean y me escuchen pero a veces solo me ignoran y tu me atravesaste en el baño, creo que fue cuando me di cuanta de que soy un ..un fantasma... no se que hacer no quiero ser un fantasma quiero estar contigo y mi hermano y mis amigos y disfrutar la vida ¡SOLO TENGO 14 AÑOS Y ESTOY ENAMORADO QUE NO ENTIENDEN !- Dijo con furia yo no...no puedo creer que este muerto no lo entiendo , no quiero ser un fantasma no quiero...sollozo finalmente.

Pero Shun...-Hyoga se acerco a el y quiso acariciar sus cabellos, su mano descendía en cámara lenta ante la mirada de Shun pero solo traspaso la triste visión. Shun y Hyoga tragaron saliva e intercambiaron una mirada.-pon tu mano sobre la mía-dijo arrodillándose en una sola pierna- , sin presionar-lo guió el rubio- solo como si fueras a darme una caricia si-

Shun poso su fantasmagórica y bella mano sobre la de Hyoga fingiendo que se tocaban , el rubio descendió sus labios sobre la mano y la beso, era como besar el aire, shun sintio un palpitar acelerado y su sangre corriendo.

No estas muerto Shun estas en coma... hace ya dos semanas que todos estamos ahogados en la pena, bueno Ikki también se da mucho a la bebida por las noches , todos lo notamos pero no callamos por respeto, los doctores no saben porque no despiertas dicen que tu cuerpo esta sano pero tu sigues inconsciente. En verdad no puedes sentirlo Shun

Hyoga yo...yo siento mi corazón latir , y mi sangre correr pero no se porque estoy aquí.

Saori dijo que u situación podía parecerse a la de Seiya, 

¿Seiya? El también esta en coma?

No el es mas bien como un muerto en vida, no habla, no escucha , no le importa nada solo abre los ojos por la mañana y Saori se encarga de que tenga toda la atención posible, pero el se sienta y no hace nada mas, no esta invalido pero hemos tenido que ponerle en una silla de ruedas , no sale de su cuarto y Saori llega del hospital a su cuarto y de su cuarto al hospital haberte. Dijo que Hades daño de alguna forma su alma durante el ultimo combate. 

Pobre Seiya¿ Y mi alma esta dañada?¿ eso dijo Saori de mi?

No shun ella piensa que hades adormeció tu alma para ocupar tu cuerpo y o tal ves la saco de el, por ello aunque tu cuerpo este sano no despiertas –Dijo el rubio

Pero... tal ves fueron ambas cosas , tal ves adormeció mi alma para apoderarse de mi cuerpo y cuando lo sacaron de el me arrastro afuera, yo solo recuerdo que ayer llegue a la casa , sin recordar nada mas que mi ultima pelea en inframundo...supuse que había estado inconsciente hasta que me di cuanta de que solo era un espíritu 

Pero Shun tu alma esta aquí solo debes volver a tu cuerpo –dijo queriendo apretar su mano pero su puño se cerro- una lagrima se resbalo de su rostro- Shun no quiero , no puedo perderte de nuevo no sabes el infierno que han sido estas dos semana sin saber si despertarías o no. TE AMO

Yo te amo también pero no se como regresar

Sabes dijo sentándose a su lado sentí que me había vuelto loco cuando te vi por un segundo en el baño esta mañana

¿entonces si me viste?-dijo Shun

Si creí que estaba alucinándote porque también sentí tu mano y además ...bueno es que anoche te estuve soñando dijo algo rojo, soñé que te abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas  
Shun se puso muy rojo-Si se sentía calientito en tu cama -dijo bajando la cabeza, ante lo cual Hyoga se le quedo mirando-

Estabas allí Shun

No se lo digas a nadie #O.O# es que mi cuarto tenia llave, no sabia donde dormir yo pensaba que era de carne y hueso me sorprendió que me abrazaras pero... me gusto y como te pedí permiso y dijiste que si, que me durmiera con tigo

Hyoga se sonrió, pillado en una discreción –yo pensé que soñaba eso y te conteste al Shun de mis sueños , me dormí apretando fuerte la almohada

Yo debí acostarme donde la almohada y quería ...sentir tus brazos así a mi alrededor creo que sentí el apretón que le diste a la almohada como si me lo dieras a mi

Era para ti dijo en tono seductor- yo quería abrazarte a ti...

Hyogaaaaaaaa! O/O

Shun sintió de nuevo su corazón latiendo , su sangre corriendo ¿ por qué si estaba tan lejos de su cuerpo?

Vamos al hospital –Dijo el rubio -ven sígueme

Pero...Hyoga

Que...?- dijo encendiendo el carro

¿Hyoga esta lejos, yo no se si me puedo subir a un carro ¿y si vamos caminando?  
Podemos caminar o correr si es no nos queda mas pero si has podido agarrar las cosas que nos arrojaste ene l caso igual puedes subirte al carro ¿no? 

Es que eso... a veces funciona y a veces no

Shun si a veces funciona ...debe haber algo e común entre esas veces que si funciona y las que no piensa

Shun serró los ojos queriendo recordar

Flash back  
Reacuerdos pasaron por la mente de Shun rápidos y veloces de todo lo que había pasado desde que llego confundido a la mansión

¿Hyoga te molesta que me duerma en tu cama en ropa interior?- Preguntó en voz muy bajita y mas rojo que un tomate-Hyoga no abrió los ojos pero sonrió y suspiro si duérmete a mi lado Shun. 

Shun se quito casi todo menos los bóxer y se metió en la cama. Estaba intentando acomodarse cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de Hyoga a su alrededor y lo apretaron fuertemente.. 

lo sentí ¿ como me apretabas si no me sentías, como?

Entonces Shun se lleno de sentimiento y por un segundo su cosmos brillo levemente

El joven de ojos verdes quiso acariciar a Hyoga

Shun se estremeció y callo de rodillas llorando, sobretodo porque en ese vidrio empañado no se reflejaba ni siquiera un borroso reflejo Hyoga salió corriendo y Shun se puso de pie deseaba tanto ser escuchado su cosmos brillo suavemente de nuevo y escribió algo con su dedo en el vidrio

YO TE AMO TAMBIEN HYOGA

después de un rato camino por la casa y se pero frente a su cuarto trato de girar la manija de la puerta pero no pudo,¿ Porque anoche si la gire?

Tal ves sea porque anoche no dudaba que pudiese girarla y hoy tras de lo que me enterado... pensándolo bien ¿por qué Hyoga a veces me siente y a veces no?

Shun apretó las manos y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a arrojar cosas ... nadie había prendido la luz de pronto el cosmos de Shun brillo nuevamente :

Son todos unos tontos yo aun estoy aquí!-grito esta ves no hubo dudas todos lo vieron , aunque nadie se atrevió a decir que aquel destello de cosmos rosa rodeaba la silueta de un Shun semitransparente que se desvaneció al momento junto con todo su coraje

Fin del Fash back 

¿Shun?

Ya entendí siempre que desie hacerlo , que no dude, entones pude levantar las cosas , tocarlas, arrojarlas o girarlas , o subirme encima , cuando dudaba o me deprimía solo las traspasaba

Entonces solo debes estar seguro de que puedes ir en carro al hospital-dijo Hyoga ,Shun asintió y se concentró se subió al carro y cuando el mismo cerro la puerta sonrió y miro a Hyoga

Lo logre no es genial-dijo sonriendo por primera ves desde que se entero de que solo era un espíritu

Claro que si Shun ahora hay que darnos prisa-al rato de media hora en la que ninguno de los dos hablo mucho llegaron al hospital

Shun se preguntaba si su determinación de ser visto y escuchado por Hyoga , de subirse al coche hacia que la gente al pasar viera en el carro su figura fantasmal viajando en coche

Cuando entraron al hospital , lo hicieron casi a escondidas eran serca de las 3 am y aun llovía a cantaros, Hyoga estaba empapado y caminaba tratando de que sus tenis no hicieran ese gracioso ruido como cuando pisas una tualla muy mojada de la que salen burbujitas

¿Donde se supone que estoy? 

En el cuarto 319 tercer piso-contesto el rubio, mientras se deslizaban entre los cuartos que hallaban vacíos y se escondían justo detrás de una cortina al lado de un letrero que rezaba

Hora de visita de 9am a 6pm

Una enfermera muy guapa salió con Ikki abrazado a su cintura iba muy desconsolado y la enfermera se empeñaba en darle ánimos 

Vamos no te pongas así seguro que tu hermano sale de ese coma- ven duerme en el cuarto de enfermería como siempre , luego te vas a casa , si me descubren dándote permisos nocturnos capas que me despiden.

Ikki entro en un cuarto que decía solo personal pero cuando la puerta se iba a cerrar dejándolo a el adentro Ikki jalo a la enfermera dentro del cuarto y la beso apasionadamente mientras decía:

no te vallas no resisto estar tan solo... y serraba la puerta donde una enfermera que no parecía resistirse en nada se dejaba llevar 

No me lo puedo creer- dijo Shun- mi hermano se ligo a mi enfermera en medio de mi coma

Aaaaaaa , si ,aaaaaaa ¡Ikki!- se escucho quedamente en el cuarto de enfermeras

Bueno era de esperar que debía encontrar alguien con quien hablar el no sale de aquí ni para comer , sin embargo eso nos deja libres para ir a tu cuarto al menos se han de tardar una hora o dos no? 

Aaaaaaa , si Ikki!- se escucho de nuevo mientras se deslizaban al cuarto de Shun

Listo-dijo Hyoga animado ahora metete

Pero Shun estaba impactado , su cuerpo en coma recostado en la cama sin moversa tan palido como muerto¿Como metete? Esque mi cuerpo no es como si fuera una alberca para mi alama no se como meterme, nunca me habia salido- dijo en tono inocente pero acertado

Intenta ...no se recostarte sobre tu propio cuerpo a lo mejor ya estando adentro.. te quedas pegado ¿no?

Ni idea pero déjame ver

Shun se recostó sobre su cuerpo se quedo así por varios segundo

ahora intenta levantar un brazo- dijo Hyoga

Shun lo hizo pero solo u fantasmal brazo se levanto mientras que otro brazo de carne y hueso se quedaba en cama

no funciona dijo sentándose dejando atrás a un Shun corpóreo que seguía acostado 

Shun no es posible , a ver cierra los ojos y párate allá- dijo señalando la ventana- a lo que Shun obedeció 

A ver sientes esto, dijo el rubio acariciándole un brazo

Si -dijo Shun acariciando el sitio de su fantasmagórica figura que Hyoga tocaba

-¿ y sientes esto? Dijo pasando una mano sobre sus cabellos si, de pronto se escucharon pasos y una enfermera se asomo en el cuarto ,con tan mala suerte que un rallo callo en ese momento iluminado el cuarto y Shun con ojos de borreguito enamorado por las sensaciones que le provocaba Hyoga miro la puerta que se abría justo a tiempo para que la enfermera gritara aterrorizada y saliera corriendo 

FanasmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasGrito mientras salía corriendo

Rayos Shun va a trae a todo el personal y tu hermano y esto va a ser difícil de explicar

Tenemos que ganar tiempo congela la puertaaaaa-grito Shun mientras trataba de pensar en como volver a su cuerpo , lo antes posible 

FanasmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasGrito de nuevo la histérica enfermera que corría por el lugar 

Escuchaste eso dijo un jadeante Ikki encerrado en la enfermería

Es la histérica de Laura siempre han dicho que ella ve fantasmas en el hospital no le hagas caso ...no pares ...Ikki.. dame mas...maaaaaaaaaaaaaas

Si...-Correspondió Ikki volviendo a...digamos su ocupación

Hyoga corrió a congelar la cerradura con sus manos de modo que no la pudiesen abrir

Shun trato con todas sus fuerzas de entender la situación ¿cómo es que sentía Hyoga?¿cómo es que siendo fantasma sentía su corazón ?¿por qué podía sentir todo eso? 

Varias cosas pasaron de momento en su mente

Flash back  
lo sentí ¿ como me apretabas si no me sentías, como?

Aun te siento mi Shun –Dijo el rubio

Porque estoy aquí con tigo Hyoga -dijo Shun con un tono desesperado y triste  
Shun sintió que Hyoga ponía su mano sobre la suya aunque en realidad la ponía sobre su mejilla, eso no le importaba Shun le sentía, le sentía tan bien

Yo debí acostarme donde la almohada y quería ...sentir tus brazos así a mi alrededor creo que sentí el apretón que le diste a la almohada como si me lo dieras a mi

Era para ti dijo en tono seductor- yo quería abrazarte a ti... 

Sabes dijo sentándose a su lado sentí que me había vuelto loco cuando te vi por un segundo en el baño esta mañana

¿entonces si me viste?-dijo Shun 

Si creí que estaba alucinándote porque también sentí tu mano y además ...bueno es que anoche te estuve soñando dijo algo rojo, soñé que te abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas

Hyogaaaaaaaa! O/O  
Shun sintió de nuevo su corazón latiendo , su sangre corriendo ¿ por qué si estaba tan lejos de su cuerpo? 

Fin del Fash back  
Hyoga tal ves necesite algo que pueda sentir ..en cuerpo y alma

¿Hyoga?...- el rubio empezó a caminar en dirección a Shun al sonido de eso como si conociera todas las respuestas, como si de pronto entendiera lo que debía hacer , Shun camino hacia tras hasta que topo con la cama en la cual se sentó Hyoga y empezó a inclinarse sobre Shun hasta que este quedo dentro de su cuerpo y Hyoga empezó a besar esos labios dormidos Shun lo sentía deseaba despernadamente sentirlo abrazarlo , con todas sus fuerzas y con toda su alma, Hyoga jalo con su dedo gordo la barbilla de Shun entreabriendo su boca para que su lengua empezara a sentirlo, a jugar con la de el ,mientras lo iba a abrazando cada ves mas y mas fuerte. 

Shun comenzó a reaccionar poco a poco , primero movió su lengua , abrió sus ojos y después finalmente levanto débilmente los brazos y comenzó a abrazar a Hyoga, este lo besaba una y otra ves aun cuando notaba que Shun tenia ya unos 5 min de haber empezado a moverse

Al separarse Shun sentía una sonrisa en sus labios y podía ver a Hyoga sonreír aunque sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos amor.-le dijo Hyoga

Shun se abrazo de Hyoga 

El resto de la historia se distorsiono poco a poco a medida que en días posteriores, ambos trataban de explicar , como Shun había despertado , ¿que hacia Hyoga mojado dentro de su cuarto, ¿quien era el fantasma que había visto la enfermera, ¿porque Ikki tenia que haber abierto la puerta de un golpe? cuando escucho el rumor(aclaremos eso desde el interior del cuarto de enfermeras) de que la puerta del 319 estaba helada y atrancada y con su hermano a dentro jiji

Fin 

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado , se que fue trágico y romántico , lo que no estés si en algún momento dio miedo , se ve que el terror no es mi genero en fin espero que la hayan disfrutado y que me dejen sus comentarios 

Oliverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr que bueno que no tas enojado con migo taba triste, que bueno que te gusta mi ff de nuevo disculpa que no pudiera seguir jugando

un sin fin de gracias por los post que me dejan es lo que me impulsa a seguir adelante


End file.
